After Hours
by glenncoco4
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are alone for the first time after their fight. Post Searching (10x19)


_It's my first time writing something like this so..._

* * *

The last person has finally left the bar, he locks up and returns to his wife, who's counting down the register after their very successful fundraiser for Healing the Bay.

His mind wanders to thoughts of his naked wife and having his way with her as he walks up behind her, catching a full view of her delicious ass in those skin tight pants. Leaning in, he whispers in her ear, sending a chill down her spine, "You know what else needs healing?"

_Oh god. _His warm breath against her ear and the way his touch sends a tingling feeling through her body. _Every time_. "Wh-what's that?"

Nipping at her ear, his voice deepens with desire. "My cock, and your pussy is just the cure." He slides his hands up under her shirt, grabbing her breast all the while his hardness presses against her ass.

She lets out moan has her husband massages her bra covered breasts and presses his already stiff cock to her rear end, pushing in as close as possible. "Fuck." He maneuvers one hand under her bra and starts fondling her nipple. She's so distracted by the hand that's on her breast that she doesn't feel his other hand moving down her body, unbuttoning her pants and his fingers making their way into her already sopping wet folds. "Baaaby."

His lips slowly make their way up her soft neck. "You know how hot you are when you get angry?" He licks the spot that turns her on the most and then playfully bites said spot which release another moan from the gorgeous woman that he gets to call his wife.

"Baby, please." Turning her head so that their lips meet, she reaches behind her, tugging on his blond locks as he slips one finger inside her followed by another.

He's trying to hold back, he loves getting her all hot and bothered. He loves all the touching and caressing. Making her come undone with just his hands, it sets off something primal in him.

She yanks his hair, bringing his ear to her lips. "I want you inside me."

He does what he's told, because what his baby wants, his baby gets. "Bend over." Pulling down her pants along with her red lace panties, he comes face to face with her sweet cheeks and nips at the olive toned skin.

Spreading her legs, she waits for him to stand up and slide into her, but he has other plans. "Oh, fuck." She moans, definitely loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "God, YEEESSSSS!"

As she spreads her legs, her glistening folds come into view, causing his mouth to water. Soon enough he hears his wife let out a loud moan as his tongue comes in contact with the pool of moisture between her legs. "Fuck, baby, you taste so good." He holds her hips in place as he presses even further into her because he just can't get enough.

She feels her release building. All it takes is two more glides of his magical tongue across her swollen nub before she's gushing. "Oh, Ma-Marty." Slamming her eyes shut as she rides the wave of another glorious orgasm brought on by her amazingly talented husband.

Barely giving her enough time to recover from her first orgasm, he stands up and pulls down his pants along with his Calvin Kleins, his cock springing free and ready to slide home. Grabbing his length, he takes his stance behind her as he coats his tip with her juices before he slides it into her aching core. _Home_. The familiar tightness and warmth that surrounds his member is something he will never get tired of. It's like two pieces of a puzzle finally being put together.

His ridged cock slides in and out of her as he pounds into her over and over and over again. "Fuck, babe. Faster."

He's starting to reach his peak as the sound of his balls slapping against his wife's ass and her loud moans of ecstasy fill his ears. "Come on, Kens. Come for me, baby." He pulls out of her, kicking off his pants and shoes.

She follows his lead and does the same. Once they're rid of the offending objects, she turns around and begins to remove his shirt.

Reciprocating, he lifts the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it off. He pulls her towards him, walking backwards to the wall. Ridding her off her bra, he brings his lips to her soft mounds, licking his way to her nipple and sucking, giving it the attention that in needs. After he's satisfied with one, he moves over to its twin, giving it the same attention.

Running her fingers through his hair as he pays very close attention to her breasts, she throws her head back, feeling yet another orgasm approach. The moan she lets out seems to send a warning to her husband.

Getting the message, he move his lips from her glorious mounds to her luscious lips. Without breaking contact he flips them, taking hold of her muscular thigh and brings it up around his waist, crouches down, and pushes inside of her once again. He lets out a loud moan of his own, "Fuck, baby. You're so tight."

She keeps one foot on the ground as he stands up, and drives his huge bulging cock into her over and over once again. "Yeah, baby. R-right there." Her neck arches back as he plows into her and his lips begin to suck on the sweet spot between her neck and shoulder. God the way his dick fits perfectly into her cunt and slides in and out of her. Just thinking about it can send her over the edge. "I'm so close, baby."

With one final thrust, they both enter a state of euphoria as their juices mix together. They ride out the rest of their shared orgasm and let out a blissful sigh as they come down from their high.

He flips them once again, and slides down the wall, sitting on the floor. His cock is growing limp inside her, but neither of them make a move to take it out. Still somewhat out of breath he lets out, "I-I love you." Placing a kiss to her head, he leans his head against the wall.

"I love you more." She lays her head on his shoulder, placing a soft kiss to his neck. Smiling at how blissfully happy she is right now, and lets out a content sigh. "I really love you, hubby."

He wraps his arms around her, squeezing her tight. "I really love you, wifey." Looking down, he meets her eyes. "We're gonna figure this bar thing out, babe." He tries to reassure her about their growing problem. "You and me. We'll figure it out. I have no doubt." Laying his head on top of hers, he thinks back to the moment they had with Jake before the fundraiser.

She feels him grinning and has an inkling as to what's on his mind. "Thinking about little mutant ninja assassins, are we?"

He pulls back to look at her, and smiles when he sees the expression on her face. It's one he's seen before but is not quite use to. "Oh, how you know me so well, Mrs. Deeks."

She smiles at his use of her new name. "I'm thinking that those little assassins are closer than you think." Her eyes full of confidence and sureness.

The hopefulness that shines in his eyes when he hears her words and the impact they have on his heart is incredible. "Really?"

"Really." She wiggles her hips, feeling his cock start to harden inside her again. "And I don't think it would hurt to get in some more practice." A playful grin graces her face. "After all, we need to work on all positions to see which one works best for us so that you can put a baby in me."

Hearing those words, his cock is fully erect now. He takes a hold of her neck, bringing her in for a breathtaking kiss. "You were right."

She furrows her brow but is slowly losing focus as her body reacts on its own accord and starts riding him. "I usually am, but remind me again what I was right about this time."

"We are a perfect team in every aspect of our life." With that, he grabs her ass as she continues riding him and molds their lips together.


End file.
